rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Columbia Construction
Sitemap ' Columbia Construction ' Flying City brick/cobblestones - You would think that things might be somewhat differently built ? See also Columbia_Era_Machines --- --- --- --- --- Early concept of what parts of Columbia might've been ... Problem is : With complicated 3D-ish Terrain, the NPC opponents mess up navigating their movement through the more complex scenery - Hence the rather flat levels the Player got in Infinite BS. Sad, the lost opportunities. --- --- --- Original Show City Situation of Columbia : Columbia was ORIGINALLY built as a exhibition for the 1893 Columbian Exposition. Would a "Show City" even have a very large population apart from 'actors' for the exhibition (... thus something Columbia accumulated later when things started getting strange). We aren't really sure where various groups of population were later 'picked up' to become part of Columbia (as a 'American Exceptionalism' the Actors in the exposition "Show City" probably would have been largely white, maybe with a smattering of Melting Pot "others".) Would anyone build tenements in a "Show City" (visible ones) ? Some areas might be designated and converted for the Founder's (and their "well off'" supporter's) servants/functionaries/subjects. Would this be enough people to have sufficient population to bother having a 'revolution' for ? No place to hide, and any violent agitators would be found and 'wiped out' easily. It might have been interesting for the majority of the 'lower class' to have to live Under the Streets, forced out of the sight of their 'betters'. --- --- --- WE BE MERGED !!! ' : Elsewhere I've postulated (a reasonable thing) : That 'Merging' of many dimensions Columbias were what resulted in that huge mish-mosh - illogically melted together floating monstrosity. --- --- --- '''So Much of that Columbia Place is Made of BRICK ?!?!? ' : The parts of Columbia besides the "staff" (plaster&fiber), white-lead coated, plaster fake Exposition buildings (and those aged ratty wood tenement sections). * Brick is perfect for having things that get shaken apart by various air disturbances and such (it don't sit solid on the ground does it(?) - it can then shimmy and shake every time the wind gusts). * Brickwork isn't flexible. (Mortar isn't flexible' and doesn't like constant vibrations) * It is also really HEAVY (and quite weak structurally, in anything other than steady compression - like immobile buildings sitting on the solid ground). * You DON'T HANG brickwork from anything (those weird flat brick ceilings) -- unless you are insane (or stupidly ignorant game artists). * Big chunks of masonry UNDERNEATH the street levels is so much worse (heavy dirt and brick WILL make people feel safer in their FLYING city ... Yes, sure...). * If you are building "Eden", why do you return to very old-styled un-Eden-like city structures ?? (old part used for the Exibition - fine, but all the stuff built after that ????) * As there seems no expense spared (the gianourmus hugification ...), Why not have it all made of Marble (or fluffy cotton candy for all it matters) ??? Shouldn't it ALL be cloud-like gossamer, white marble and gold metal trim ??? (Real Quantumz coulda made it so, no ?) * Oh, its ALL fake brickwork ?? - like the shoddy plaster, lathing and chickewire of the real 1893 Exposition buildings ? Oops, but that comes apart even faster. By 1912, Columbia should have been a right shambles. * Around that time Pressed Tin Fake Brick existed (boy THAT would have rattled in the wind). * HEY !!! --- --- --- --> BRICK ZEPPELINS !!!!! --- --- --- '''Fireproof : Columbia construction (assuming it is better than Exposition 'Show City' plaster and horsehair and white paint) would be built like much of the rest in that period - consummate firetraps (remember it wasn't the earthquake in 1906 that destroyed half of San Francisco, it was the fires). IT Makes me laugh to see that 'Fireman' heavy hitter, because if it did what they showed, it would have soon obliterated the section of Columbia it operated in. --- --- --- How Were Those Independant (Floating) Chunks of Columbia Built ? : An initial "big chunk" would be made for the 1893 Exposition (simpler to NOT have crude independent parts careening about). But what about all the various sections/chunks you see in 1912 (some bobbing up and down independently, and others moving about and 'docking'). Were they all Floaty-ized from the start ? Built in place WHILE floating?? OR Build on the ground and then floated -- In which case those chunks would have to support themselves upright first (all those heavy cobblestone walkways ...) and then be hung from whatever it was that made everything float ... Does every independent bit have its own Floaty mechanisms ? (however THOSE worked ...) Or is a magical giant float field, that only works on building materials ? BTW, the DLC (Infinite BS's sloppy seconds) had Fontaine's Dept Store float (upward), done by only ONE placed Quantum Particle thingee (Whatever it was - apparently small enough for Elizabeth to move about with - but NOT float herself). That 'particle' was attached to a single 'hook' structural member at the top of the inside of the building (weighing thousands of tons), AND seemingly it was under magic remote control and was pilotable as well - so that it didn't suddenly lurch the whole building to the surface (and ascend to Columbia's altitude), or uncontrolled, moved about to perhaps collide catastrophically with another Rapture building. There could be some funny scenes for the REDO of the Infinite BS and its DLC. - How are quantum particles (and structures built using them) Controlled ? Powered? Activated? Attached?? Are you kidding? Nobody wants to know that or how it might've fit into a more interesting plot !!! --- --- --- From a Real Postcard : "The finest street of the City, walking First Class People !!" ' (Wouldn't be needed/apply, as in Columbia the ''Untermenschen are not allowed to 'walk around' anywhere near the "First Class People", and the 'cattle' as Fink calls them are made sure to 'know their place' ). --- --- --- Alot of Columbia's architecture looked like this. It would be backward for 1893 (and the Exposition), and if Comstock was looking forward Columbia generally didn't show it much. --- --- --- '''The Whole Shantytown Thing in Infinite BS - Is Poppycock : Why should there be any 'poor' indigent unhappy looking people ALLOWED in Columbia (a WHOLE SHANTYTOWN FULL OF THEM), when those useless ones can just be 'dropped off' (literally), so as to NOT drag down the rest of the population with their distressing negative presence (and all that wasteful eating of resources) ? Eden isn't the place for a Slum. Servants are required to maintain certain standards, with their sanitary maintenance being well and properly regulated/mandated. It rather could have been done with "The Unfortunate Poor" being 'lifted up' - them being seen with their required fake worshipful smiles of appreciation for the Prophet's charity, and being allowed their cosmetic 'fortunateness' - their worthless selves being so charitably tolerated in the holy city. Showing their gratitude to their worthy benefactors would be mandated. Doing constant acts of prayer and mouthings of gratitude and Praise for the Prophet would be their place in this society (merely an ego boost for Comstock, while keeping them busy with organized tedious worship). Their daily Fear of being found "Not Worshipful Enough" would be worse than some the faux-slummy destitution the game's writer came up with. Poor workers living in controlled/regulated dormitory/barracks might've made more sense, if they are to be the basic 'cogs' of Columbia's economy. Places like Shantytown only allow subversives to breed, and it is hardly enlightened looking enough for the City's charitable hypocrisy. Besides, the Flying City Ark has only been around for 20 years, and Comstock's running (expanding) it for 10 years, so Shantytown is quite unlikely to have naturally formed in so short a time. It makes little sense to have what appears to be a premade/designed slum. To escaped official notice (where the police patrols don't easily find them), there could only be places hidden away in little fetid obscured pockets for uncontrolled persons. It shouldn't be some grand avenue of destitution the game writers present as their 'commentary' on 1900 lassez faire society, which Booker and Elizabeth can tour through like some museum exhibit. Unfortunately, the writers couldn't make up their minds : If they were to be creating a condemnation of religion, OR of 19th century socio-economic failings, OR some Steam Punky gagetry-driven society. By mixing these, they only produced a nonsensical pablum to be forced down the game buyers throat. --- --- --- --- --- . .